Alone
by StrykingShadows
Summary: Max inhaled sharply and turned away, sniffling as he scrubbed the sleeve of his hoodie over his eyes. "D-David? Wh-what the fuck are you doing out here?"


_**Prompt fulfillment from blackfirewolf on tumblr (strykers-scrawlings).**_

 _ **Me, writing this: "Showing up here took some guts, time to rip them out." Enjoy!**_

* * *

David was up late setting up the next week's camp when he heard it. The tight sniff of someone who was freshly sobbed out. David quietly and slowly set down the vaulting poles he had been laying out, every camp counselor instinct screaming at him to protect whoever was crying (and, with some quick math, he calculated that the odds of it being a kid were exponentially high, which made it even more urgent.) Pressing his lips together in a grim line, he set out to uncover the source of the tears.

He found himself walking the short distance to the lakeside, the full moon reflecting brightly off the still waters. The dark silhouette perched on one of the log benches around the water's edge was easy to spot. David approached, making sure his shoes made plenty of noise against the lakeside gravel. The figure stiffened, head snapping around to face David. Messy black curls bounced in his wide eyes. David paused, cautious.

"…Max?"

Max inhaled sharply and turned away, sniffling as he scrubbed the sleeve of his hoodie over his eyes. "D-David? Wh-what the fuck are you doing out here?"

Slowly, David crept closer until he could fold himself onto the other end of the log, watching Max warily. Max shuffled away, hiding his expression. There was another pause before David finally spoke.

"I was setting up the camp for the next week. The real question is… I mean…" David steepled his fingers together nervously. "It's past curfew, Max. What are you doing up?"

"Being a pansy, obviously, what's it look like?" Max mutters, standing up. He turned to glare at David through the tears in his eyes. David marveled at Max's bravery. Even as he showed what he considered to be weakness, he wouldn't back down from a confrontation. Max stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as a sneer curled his lips. "What? Are you going to laugh at me? Thank God Davey finally found some emotion in Max!"

David faltered, his fingers curling in the air as he reached for Max. "What? No, I would never, that's the last thing on my mind. Max, please. What's wrong?"

Max scoffed and scraped the heel of his shoe against the silt under his feet. "Nothing. I'm just like always. Go away."

"I can't do that, Max." David stood and gently laid a hand on Max's shoulder. He could feel how tense the child was. "I'm just concer-"

"Well _stop!"_ Max yanked himself away, arms spread as he faced David. David held his hands up as he took in Max's battle stance. The poor kid had his hands curled into fists as he shifted one shoulder back, as if bracing for… _something_. Max's chest heaved and he glanced around. "Just stop, David. I don't need your happiness or your smiles or your- you…" His arms flailed as words failed. "Your… _gah!"_

David frowned. "Max, I'm only trying to help. How about we-"

"I don't _need_ your patronization!" Max gripped handfuls of his hair and hunched over, bent nearly double. David could faintly make out stifled, ragged sobs masked under heavy panting. "I just… I need you to leave me _alone, Dad!"_

David was silent, eyes wide as he tried to figure out his next course of action. There was a heavy moment where Max seemed to process his own words. The child straightened, looking far too small and fragile to carry the burdens that weighed on his shoulders. Hands clenched at his side, he glared at the ground, chest heaving. The moon highlighted the faint trails of tears down his face. David's heart clenched at the sight.

Max shuddered and turned away, back towards the tents. "Leave-" His voice cracked. "Leave me alone, _David_. I don't need your pitiful excuse for counseling right now. Go back to setting up your shitty camp activity."

For once, David was at a loss. He had never met a child who was so obviously burdened, and he really didn't know what he could say that wouldn't make anything worse. So he remained silent as Max tensely walked back to his camp. David shifted once, shoes crunching loudly against the gravel as he made once instinctual movement for Max, only to falter when he realized he had nothing that would help. In all of his years as camp counselor, all of the troubled kids he helped and encouraged and sent back happier than they arrived, and he had nothing that would help Max.

He wondered if staying silent _was_ the choice that made it worse.


End file.
